Red vs. Blue: Public Service Announcements
Red vs. Blue: Public Service Announcements is a series of shorts made by Rooster Teeth-based around the characters of Red vs. Blue, but outside of the main series. Therefore, characters who have died in the main series may be alive in these short videos, and the events in the PSAs do not affect the series. Season 15 was the first season to not contain any PSAs during its airing. After the conclusion of said season, PSAs were spun-off into their own show, simply titled Red vs. Blue: Public Service Announcements, with the creation of its own show page on the Rooster Teeth website, as well as a new logo.Red vs. Blue: PSA PSAs now currently air in-between seasons. 2003 W.M.D. The first PSA. Simmons and Grif are trying to explain why WMD's should not be used, and why violence is never the answer. While they do this, one of the Blues, (obviously Church), is shooting at them with a sniper rifle. Grif gets more and more annoyed and starts fighting back. (The fighting happens off screen, while Simmons continues talking). The screen goes blank, and a final shot is heard, which seems to hit Simmons, who retaliates, showing the hypocrisy of the whole thing. Armor Cleaning A very short PSA with Tucker explaining that they haven't released an episode that week because they can't possibly compete with the release of Halo 2. Ends with Tucker complaining about getting 'black stuff' off his armor, and Caboose saying that its actually him cleaning the armor. This is a reference to the point in season one when Tucker got "black stuff" on his armor from going through the teleporter and Caboose is still cleaning it off. Tattoo Point/Counterpoint In this PSA, Grif and Church are arguing the pros and cons of tattoos. Church says you should never get a tattoo because they're stupid and because in ten years you'll regret getting one. Grif says that they're cool and as long as you avoid bad designs you will be respected and, apart from the pain, you'll feel good. Church then says that if you must get a tattoo, it should be of your favorite character from your favorite web cartoon (hinting towards himself). Hey, Time Out This PSA starts with the Reds shooting at the Blues, but Simmons is at the sidelines not firing, after Caboose gives a bad comeback they stall for a moment, then continue fighting, Simmons goes on to explain that he needs to leave for a Microsoft PDC conference which is only done every few years. The Blues stop when they mention Microsoft, saying they were almost out of ammo, Sarge comes because of not hearing anyone dying, then saying about how he was a lieutenant during the browser wars, and was Mr. Steve Balmers' personal speech writer and wrote his keynote for the last conference. The scene then flashbacks to a clip of Balmer repeatedly saying 'developers', then cuts back to Sarge stating he was to say it 37 times, but only wanted to say it 35 times. Sarge claims that at some point in time, he was demoted and sent to Blood Gulch for unspecified reasons pertaining to Balmer. They inform Sarge that the conference will be held in L.A.. Sarge then requests that Simmons has a Microsoft executive say 'developers' 37 times and collect 'a bunch of free give-away crap'. RvBIAA Starts with Church, Donut, and Grif, they say how they are the most popular site, ever. Which leads into them saying about everyone stealing from them, so they want everything that they put on the internet to be paid for with, $45 million, everyone in their families information (such as social security number, drivers license numbers or birth date), or just find their moms' purse and send it to them, for example they then show Donut's purse. 2004 A Message to the Science Community After an interrupted introduction, the teams complain about the number of NASA-sent space exploration rovers in the gulch, noting it would be much easier to call them using a phone if the they want to find out what the canyon is like. The rovers are seen terrorizing the inhabitants of the gulch, as Caboose is frightened by a rover's large claw, and Sheila must fend off multiple drones hitting on her. All but Grif are annoyed, as he has been able to adjust a rover to effectively make him a high-powered skateboard, and makes a ramp. Real Life Vs. Internet Church and Grif discuss the differences between real life and the internet to newcomers. A Very Special Mother's Day Message Sarge and Tucker talk about how to approach your mother with gifts on Mother's Day. 4th Of July Safety Tips Church, Caboose, and Donut demonstrate the do's and don'ts when using fireworks on the 4th of July. Tax Day Tips Sarge whines to Tucker about how much taxes he has to pay. Doc appears and tries to sort out their problems - though he nearly gets killed instead. Much Ado About What Thing? Sarge tells Grif, Simmons, Church, and Tucker about how great the upcoming Halo 2 campaign will be. 2004/2005 Indigestion 2004 For Thanksgiving, Sarge announces his plan to out do the turducken with his own improbably complex creation, while Grif and Church try to point out the difference between Red vs. Blue and Red and Blue states to confused viewers as the 2004 general election looms. Cold & Flu Season Tips Grif and Simmons present various tips to combat the cold and flu, though they have little expert knowledge of the subject. To supplement this, Doc appears to offer his own advice, though it becomes obvious that he considers many of the side effects of O'Malley's possession of him to be common ailments that are met with the cold and flu, along with a series of listed effects. It is revealed that Caboose has been suffering from avian influenza, from which he believes he can fly, and falls off a rock trying to demonstrate his ability. Finally, Donut advises to stay warm and avoid computer viruses. As Grif pretends to be sick himself, Sarge prepares his own unorthodox treatments. Old Annoyance Be Forgot Celebrating Christmas 2004 in the wasteland without Church, the teams reminisce about the previous Christmas, and how he ruined it for them all. Major Players The teams prepare for the 2005 Sundance Film Festival. Uncharted Territories The Blue Team traipse through the new maps of Halo 2 in order to find their parked car. 2005/2006 The Winter Lames: The Olympics Suck The Reds and Blues tell their thoughts about the Winter Olympics and how it should be more "extreme." Lethargy Crisis The characters give some tips on how to survive the rising price of gasoline, such as the alternative of milk, though it is more expensive. Zero O'Clock Grif attempts to leave with Simmons to see the launch of the Xbox 360, only to be sidetracked by Sarge. Vive la Resolution! The teams try to come up with resolutions for the first annual "Blood Gulch Resolution-off" as the new year approaches. 2007 Planning to Fail Grif, Simmons and Sarge share their plans for dealing with a zombie invasion with Doc, while the Blue Team pretends to be zombies to scare the Reds so they can capture the Red flag. Let's All Go to the Movies Church and Grif present scenarios of common annoyances in movie theaters. You Know What We Mean Simmons and Grif begin to present a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays message but are interrupted by Doc who explains that the holidays can be offensive to many people. Go, Go Gadget Grif and Simmons complain of the constantly advancing state of current technology, seemingly rendering each device obsolete shortly after release. Sarge argues that the best way for a gadget to remain high-tech is to never make it into the public's hands, and that money should be contributed to items that "don't exist, and hopefully never will". Some examples are HHD DVVDD BVD players, Red-ray discs and MP48s. Rules of the Game Church and Simmons explain the rules and regulations of the new hit sport known as Grifball. Sarge is pleased by this sport because you get to kill Grif as many times as you want and, according to Caboose, "It's fun because you get to use a hammer!" Going Global Church and Tucker introduce a series of RvB videos designed for different countries in Europe (and Japan) and comment on them. 2008 First! Church and Caboose present a series of examples of forum posts they'd like to see people start using, parodying stereotypical forum posts across a number of topics. Periodically, they switch to Sarge talking to Lopez about the plot of Lost. Small Rewards Simmons introduces the achievement function from the Xbox 360 into Red vs. Blue, however Grif disapproves of this saying that they are stupid. Sarge arrives and upon discovering that Simmons got an achievement for making fun of Grif, he melee attacks Grif. The first hit earns him an achievement, but upon realizing that they can only be earned once, Sarge becomes upset and leaves. Grif then earns an achievement stating that there is no air in his suit. Subsequently, he chokes and Simmons tells him that the achievements see all. They are interrupted by Caboose who declares that he has made "achievmables" for Blue Team, and gives them to himself by saying "Bleep Bloop". Simmons becomes angry and leaves. The screen goes to the normal outro, but the video shows the episode goes on. After a few seconds the "Secret Bloop" is discovered, and if the user waits until the end of the video, they earn the "Last two minutes of my life back" achievement. Rock Bottom The Red Team discusses the current financial crisis and prepares to offer suggestions on how to cope with the situation. Instead, Sarge and the Blue Team break in, discussing the bankruptcy of the Blue Team due to unsound financial decisions they had made and how the Red Team must bail them out. Not bearing to hear this, Grif runs to the pawn shop to pawn his gun and armor before the bank takes it away. Columbus Day While the rest of the Red vs Blue team attempts to set up for Chapter 17 of Reconstruction (which mostly surrounds getting more vehicles and bothering the Meta), Caboose presents a PSA on Columbus Day. However, Caboose's attempts to discuss said holiday are full of misunderstandings and general absurdity, eventually leading a frustrated Simmons to turn off the camera and end the PSA. This PSA was originally a sponsor-exclusive before being released to the public when the series was given its own YouTube channel. Halo-Ween Everyone dresses up as Caboose for Halloween, leading to everyone becoming confused. 2009 Where There's Smoke... Simmons and Sarge present a series of fire safety tips to the viewers, all of which are completely unsafe and illogical. In the end, their demonstration causes their set to catch on fire. The end of the video is dedicated "In loving memory of the Red Team 2003-2009." Thanksgiving 2008 Following the events of Reconstruction, the Reds sit down to celebrate Thanksgiving. Sarge attempts to follow the traditions of the first Thanksgiving, but with his only resources being first-grade reports he found online, makes some noticeable errors. Simmons set him straight about the spirit of Thanksgiving, inviting Caboose over to share the meal. Each character then presents a dish from their own culture. You Had Me at Halo Simmons and Grif go to Caboose to find out why he is crying. He says that day was Valentine's Day, and on that day, he had a "tradition" with Church: whenever Caboose tried to greet Church "Happy Valentine's Day!", Church would reply "Get the fuck away from me!" and literally tears Caboose's heart out. Now that Church disappeared, Caboose has no one to continue the "tradition," so Simmons volunteers to make fun of him. Add It Up Sarge, Simmons and Caboose discuss the sixth anniversary of Rooster Teeth Productions. 2010 Off The Charts As the cast prepares for episode 5 of Revelation, Sarge and Simmons discuss the fact that Mashable identified their show as having the largest male audience of any online show, deciding this means their show is the manliest of them all. To back up their point, they show user photos from their fanbase and poke a little fun at them and their supposed "manliness," including a picture of Rooster Teeth staff member Gustavo Sorola. Game On Grif and Simmons tell the viewer about video games and Downloadable content. The even talk about how downloadable could be good in the RvB DVD's. Deja View PSA The Red and Blue Teams head over to their new bases, otherwise known as their old home, Blood Gulch, and Simmons is excited to explain to Grif all the new features they have. Halo Fest PSA An event for the new game, Halo: Reach, where you can win lifesized spartans from Noble Team. Pro-Tips Church and Sarge gives some tips on how to make a successful internet video. Upgrading Church and Sarge do a point, counterpoint about Upgrading. 2011 Bungie's 20th Anniversary The guys from Red vs. Blue explain almost everything you need to know about Bungie's 20th Anniversary... while their faces are on fire. What I Did On My Summer Vacation Caboose visits the Halo Reach campaign. Gamer Etiquette Sarge and Church walk you through proper behavior in a gaming environment. Drafted The Reds and Blues speculate what it would be like to be in the big leagues. 2012 Save the Date Grif wants to make sure his schedule is absolutely clear for the launch of Halo 4. But first he has to convince Sarge to give him the day off. Remember To Not Forget Sarge gets a hold of some very important information about Halo 4, and he wants to keep it from the Blues at all costs. Internet Survival Guide The cast of Red vs. Blue lays down essential survival tips for navigating the internet. Higgs Bozos The RvB Science Team discusses the Higgs Boson. Watch and learn absolutely nothing about the thing that created absolutely everything. Voting Fever What do you get when you combine Halo 4, the Election, a musical number and Red vs. Blue? This very special PSA. Do your duty as an American and watch it now! Then go vote and play Halo 4! 2013 Global Championship Prepare for the Halo Global Championship, kicking off this summer at RTX 2013! The #1 Movie in the Galaxy Sarge shows the Blues a trailer he made for a Red vs. Blue movie. Game Changer The Commissioner shows the Rookie the basics of Ricochet, a new gametype featured in Halo 4. I Just Spied in Your Arms Tonight After realizing that the NSA have the ability to spy on gamers within first-person shooter video games, Simmons takes action to fight against them. 2014 Get a Job Grif and Simmons give you the down-low on how to survive in today's job market. RTX 2014 Going to RTX 2014? Wash and Sarge have got you covered. Match Breakers Hey fellas, need some help with the ladies? Tucker and Simmons can be your wingmen! Just know that with their help... you'll probably be single forever. Getting Away From it All The reds and blues are long overdue for a vacation, but "vacation" doesn't always mean relaxation. Channel Changer Red vs. Blue has an "exciting" announcement about the "brand new" and "innovative" way we are delivering the show to the audience. 2015 Rehashed Sarge and Simmons are ready to take PSAs to the next level! Rebooted with better EVERYTHING for modern audiences! The Sound of Stupid Tucker and Grif would like to talk to you about ASMR in this week's episode. Do not adjust your monitor! Warning: Trigger Warnings WARNING! The No. 1 Movie in the Galaxy: 2 In a world where movie trailers are the pinnacle of cinematic achievement, one trailer stands above the rest... But That's Not All! Have you ever wanted MORE Rooster Teeth? Do you want to try it all FREE for 30 days? Then Simmons and Grif have some important info for you. 2017 Caboose's Guide to Finding Your Home A house is a little hard to define, even if you think you know what you're talking about. Unless you're a hermit crab. Then it's pretty easy. 2018 Lopez's Technical Guide to Empathy What does it mean to empathize? Join Red Team's resident robot in learning about the inner workings of the mind, feelings, and social interactions! Some assembly required. Unreal Estate Finding a new home can be a long and difficult process, but Sister and Grif have you covered! Simmons, however, has something to say about the change of scenery. A Trip Abroad Going on a trip abroad can be scary; luckily Grif and Simmons have some advice that will surely come in handy. Hard Truths Tough love is the only love you losers can hope for, am I right? RTX 2018 August 3, 4 and 5 at the Austin Convention Center—Be there, or be Blue! Recycling Sarge and Grif are here to show you how to Reduce, Refuse, and Reload your Reliable shotgun! Also something about Recycling. Diversity Grif and Simmons attempt to discuss the importance of Diversity while simultaneously trying not to offend everyone. 2019 New Holidays Simmons and Lopez have some very important information about the TRUE holidays we should all be celebrating. Cultural Appreciation Join the Reds and Blues as they discover the finer details of art, and learn proper museum etiquette! 2020 Laundry Day Grif and Simmons instruct you on how to keep your Reds and Blues vibrant and clean! References Category:PSAs Category:Red vs. Blue Category:Non-Canon